Got so much to say MarkBam
by Sondae1122
Summary: aku tahu kau tidak akan mendengarkan lagu ini, terlebih dg genre musik yg aku padukan.. Tapi... Bambam-ah , jika suatu saat nanti tanpa sengaja kau mendengarkan lagu ini, aku harap kau bisa menemukan arti yg kuselip kan disana , aku harap kau tau bahwa Mark Tuan disini tak bisa bernafas tanpa mu. [MARKBAM]


_**caution..!**_

 ** _Story based on_**

 ** _Mark's poin of view.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

.

.

Jarak kita semakin jauh, bahkan aku tak menyadari keretakan itu semakin melebar . Aku tidak menyalahkan mu, mungkin hanya aku saja yg kelewat tak peduli hingga tanpa sadar aku selalu mengabaikan mu. Jika aku boleh bertanya, kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan nya jika kau merasa tak nyaman? , kenapa kau tak pernah menegur ku saat kau merasa aku terlalu acuh?, Kenapa kau tak mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu pasif ?.

Kau tau? aku bukan lah Im Jaebum mantan kekasih mu yg begitu peka terhadap semua kelakuan mu. Aku bukan Jackson sahabat mu yg selalu bersikap romantis layak nya pangeran negeri dongeng. Aku hanyalah Mark Tuan, seorang yg pasif dan dingin , jika kau tak mengatakannya , bagaimana aku mengetahuinya..

Boleh kah aku menyalahkan mu sekarang?, menyalahkan semua sikap mu di hadapan ku. Menyalahkan senyuman bak mailaikat itu?. Atau aku harus memberimu sebuah tropi penghargaan atas bakat akting mu yg sungguh luar biasa?. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap bersikap manis di depan ku, sedang kan hati mu menjerit terluka. Bukan kah aku sering bertanya pada mu, apa kau bahagia bersama ku?, dan kau selalu mengatakan 'tak ada hal yg lebih membahagiakan selain bersama mu'.

Lalu kenapa kau pergi?,

Masih teringat jelas kilasan itu, saat hujan turun begitu deras di malam yg sunyi , kau menemuiku di tempat kerja ku . Tak peduli dg tubuh mu yg menggingil kedinginan . Ku ulurkan tangan ku untuk ku merengkuh mu dalam pelukan ku namun yg terjadi kau malah menampis nya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kau menolak uluran tangan ku , bahkan menolak untuk ku sentuh.. dan tanpa banyak kata kau bilang bahwa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini dg alasan kau tak mencintaiku lagi.

Bukan kah baru tadi pagi aku mengantarmu ke tempat kerja, dan sebuah kecupan manis kau daratkan di bibir ku , lalu malam ini ?..

Tak henti aku memohon mu untuk tetap tinggal , namun kau tetap pada pendirian mu , dan saat itu aku tak dapat merasakan detakan jantungku lagi..

Aku memang tak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk mu, aku tak bisa seperti Yugyeom pria idaman yg selalu kau katakan itu. Aku bukan sosok pria kaya raya yg bisa membelikan mu segudang permata. Aku hanyalah seorang komposer amatir, bahkan uang ku tak cukup banyak untuk menjamin kehidupan mewah jika kita menikah nanti tapi seperti janji ku aku akan berusaha.

Aku memang seorang komposer, merangkai kata adalah tugas ku, tapi bukan berarti semua yg ku ucapkan padamu adalah kamuflase belaka, bisa di bilang 'aku mencintaimu' adalah satu-satu nya kata paling jujur yg pernah ku ucapkan.

Kini kau pergi...

Lalu apa artinya kotak bludru yg masih tersimpan rapi di atas meja kerja ku..Bukan aku tak pernah berfikir untuk mengajakmu kembali, tapi pada kenyataan nya itu tak semudah yg ku saja kau bisa mendengar isi hatiku , bisa kah kau kembali padaku?,

Apa itu mungkin...?

Hari-hari ku terasa hampa, sesuatu yg kosong di sini terus menganga tanpa ada sesuatu yg mampu menutup nya kembali. Setiap kali ku rasakan itu , tanpa sadar aku selalu kembali ketempat pertama kali kita bertemu.. Menatap riak air kolam di tengah taman kota, sambil memikirkan hal apa yg sekira nyaa telah ku perbuat hingga kau memilih untuk pergi .

Jika boleh jujur banyak hal yg ingin ku katakan pada mu, tapi seperti yg kau tahu aku bukan lah seorang yg mudah memulai sebuah percakapan. Maka dari itu aku menulis nya dalam bait lagu , 'Don't listen secretly' judul yg ku pilih sederhana tapi penuh makna, aku tahu kau tidak akan mendengarkan lagu ini, terlebih dg genre musik yg aku padukan..

Tapi...

Bambam-ah , jika suatu saat nanti tanpa sengaja kau mendengarkan lagu ini, aku harap kau bisa menemukan arti yg kuselip kan disana , aku harap kau tau bahwa Mark Tuan disini tak bisa bernafas tanpa mu...

 ** _end..._**


End file.
